The current invention is based on a hand-guided power jigsaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,518 has disclosed a power jigsaw of this generic type, which is similar to a hand-actuated jigsaw. The typically U-shaped frame has a handle protruding laterally downward and a motor housing, wherein the back of the handle has a switch button for controlling the energy supply of the motor.
A jigsaw blade is clamped between the parallel arms embodied by the frame and can be driven to oscillate by means of a battery operated motor disposed on the lower arm. In comparison to manual jigsaws, the known machine has the advantage that it is no longer necessary to execute the sawing motion by hand, but the placement of the motor lateral to the arm axis makes the power jigsaw unwieldy and blocks visibility in the vicinity of the tool contact. In addition, the transmission and guide mechanisms disposed between the jigsaw blade and the motor are relatively costly.